thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 8
Here are part eight in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *(Puffa enters a new room, picks up two bombs each, throws them at each swinging tower to extend the platforms, runs through to collect more tokens, defeats another shrimper into small bits after freezing him, and does the same to the small pieces. He freezes some ice cubes on the water to collect some tokens and breaks the chest open to get a key and dives in the water and climbs back out. He takes the key to a door to unlock it and heads through three more doors until he arrives at the pool) *Narrator: Puffa leaped into the sea, swam to collect more tokens, went back out, froze the water with ice, took some tokens while he was going across, and made it. (Puffa arrives at another area, and does the same thing to another shrimper like he did to the other one before, and sprays the water with ice until he comes toward a high round tower to collect more tokens, before he jumps onto another platform, but hops onto another, and heads out of the temple. He manages to bust the doors down. He contacts the ShagFlyer, hops into it, but flies it up into the sky, then flies it to collect another machine part, and goes to an upper tower and goes inside) *Puffa: Oh, perfect. Just perfect. (collects three tokens, activates the contacting object platforms with the magnets, and ends up doing the same at every time. He does the same defeat he did to the last shrimpers. He grabs puts three boxes onto the magnet which he activates and climbs up to the ticket E and jumps along every platform to collect each token he needs and goes into a long tunnel) Woo-hoo! (hops onto the ShagFlyer and flies it through all the rings and successfully succeeds) *(the ticket F appears, and when Puffa grabs it, he heads up high into the air to grab the ticket G from a hawk. He flies the ShagFlyer around in circles until he finds and grabs the last machine part for the next machine, and flies the ShagFlier toward the machine door, but jumps out, and puts the machine parts inside the seven parts of the machine. This suddenly activates the circles that go up and around in circles when Puffa grabs the ticket H and hops back into the ShagFlyer again) *Puffa: Wow! (flies the machine up into the first tower to get a full power booster. Once at the top, Puffa jumps out, and falls into a pit. He goes on the left path down hill to collect some tokens and activates a button until he falls down unharmed when the fans are turned on and one pushes a hanging platform. Puffa goes on a fan to reach the top) Incredible! (goes on the middle arch this time and pushes another button that activates another hanging platform before Puffa collects more tokens) *Narrator: Looks like Puffa's going to end up doing the same going up thing again. There goes the engine doing the same thing, this time on the middle path, to push another button to activate another hanging platform. He'll end up doing this going up thing over again. (Puffa goes on the right track and picks up more tokens. Up goes Puffa swinging on some vines are jumping on the three platforms) Puffa is going to keep going up and down and swinging on more vines while collecting more tokens. *(Puffa collects more tokens, and stops and goes between the fans while collecting more tokens, but stops to wait for the fans to switch off. He jumps up to get the next token and waits for the fans to switch off and hurries along to get the ticket I and hurries out to open the door. He calls the ShagFlyer once again and hops into it. He flies it up into the sky onto the next temple to get some tokens. He flies underneath the crystals and over the holes of the temple and also collects the ticket J too) *Puffa: Yay! (flies the carpet back to the next temple and collects the ticket K. He ends up flying the ShagFlyer around in cirlces until he collects all the tokens to collect the last ticket L, flies back to the main temple, and heads back home) Category:UbiSoftFan94